The Sea and Airplane
by vialesana
Summary: "Kalau bersantai seharian di pantai, rasanya pikiranku jadi tenang. Suara gemuruh ombak, bunyi sahutan burung laut, angin pantai, kerang dan sebagainya membuatku merasa seperti bagian dari mereka." Request fic buat Aka no Shika. Enjoy! RnR? :3


**Judul:** The Sea and Airplane

**Tokoh:** Shikamaru & Temari

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning!:** AU, no romance, gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

.

**The Sea and Airplane**

**.  
**

Setiap hari, pemuda itu selalu sendirian di pesisir pantai. Pantai yang memang tak ada seorang pun di sana, kecuali dia. Rambut hitamnya terikat ke atas terkesan seperti buah nanas. Tak jarang ia bermain ombak bila merasa bosan. Ketika merasa lelah ia pasti kembali ke pantai, duduk lalu tiduran dengan santai di bawah pohon kelapa sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Pemuda itu terus berada di pantai dari siang hingga sore. Tak bosan-bosannya ia menghabiskan waktu di pantai yang sama, dan waktu yang sama pula.

Pesawat terbang, adalah suatu hal paling ia sukai. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum lebar jika menatap pesawat melintas di sepanjang langit laut. Ia pasti terus menerus melihat laju pesawat sampai wujudnya menjauh, mengecil lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah pesawat tidak kelihatan, ia akan melanjutkan kegiatan bermain ombaknya atau kembali tidur. Begitu ada pesawat lagi, ia akan melihat lagi laju pesawat dan kembali pada posisi semula. Selalu begitu setiap ada pesawat yang melintas.

Apa dia sebegitunya menyukai pesawat? Atau memang tujuan dia ke pantai hanya untuk melihat pesawat? pikir seorang wanita dengan bingung yang tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Wanita tersebut bernama Temari. Kegiatan yang dilakukan sehari-hari cuma menguntit kegiatan pemuda pantai itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguntitnya. Namun ia bukanlah wanita jahat. Yang ia lakukan ini semata-mata sekedar ingin tahu siapa pemuda tersebut. Temari sebenarnya ingin bertemu lalu berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Baginya, sosok pemuda yang ia lihat begitu menarik dan misterius. Hati Temari mengatakan pemuda berambut nanas itu adalah penduduk baru di kotanya. Tapi justru Temari merasa enggan jika harus menemuinya. Ia takut kalau pemuda tersebut ternyata tidak mau berteman dengannya.

.

Pada jam siang yang sama, Temari menguntit pemuda berambut nanas seperti biasa setelah pulang kuliah. Setiap Temari pergi ke pantai, ia selalu membawa teropong kecil yang dikalungkan dilehernya agar Temari bisa melihat kegiatan pemuda itu lebih dekat. Saat pemuda tersebut datang, cepat-cepat Temari meraih teropongnya dan mengintipnya dari kejauhan. Tentu saja mengintip dari balik semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Tempat yang kemungkinan tak bisa disadari oleh pemuda berambut nanas.

Temari terus mengamati dan mengikuti gerakan si pemuda ke sana kemari lewat teropongnya tanpa peduli sudah berapa lama Temari berada di situ. Pemuda itu menuju pohon kelapa setelah selesai bermain ombak kecil.

Menguap, pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu mulai tertidur. Bibir kecil Temari terukir senyuman simpul melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak lama ia melepaskan teropongnya, kemudian Temari ikut berbaring di pasir pantai.

Temari memandang langit dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kapan ya aku bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda berambut nanas itu? Kalau terus begini tidak akan ada kemajuan bagiku," Temari kembali tersenyum simpul, "Melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah senang, apalagi berteman dengannya? Aku ingin menjadi sahabatnya. Kelihatannya dia orang yang menarik."

Wanita berkuncir empat tertawa kecil. Sejenak ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun kegiatannya tak berlangsung lama. Seekor anjing _bulldog _tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang tertidur santai dan menggeram hingga wanita berkuncir empat tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran anjing itu.

"Grrrrr…" anjing bulldog itu mendekat dan terus mendekat secara perlahan di depan tubuh Temari yang sedari tadi masih terduduk. Air liur biadab pun keluar dari sudur mulut anjing galak tersebut dan menetes menyentuh pasir. Di lihat dari tatapan bulldog itu, jelas kalau ia ingin menerkam Temari tanpa ampun.

'Mampus. B-bagaimana ini? Anjingnya menakutkan sekali!' paniknya dalam hati. Gemetaran, Temari mulai menggeser mundur pantatnya dengan menyeret kedua telapak tangannya di pasir. Gerakan demi gerakan, jarak antara Temari dan sang _bulldog_ pun sedikit menjauh. Namun tindakan wanita berkuncir empat sia-sia, geraman anjing tersebut berubah menjadi gonggongan ganas lalu berlari mengejar Temari yang kemudian ikut lari terbirit-birit secara spontan karena takut.

Temari mau tak mau harus berlari secepat mungkin agar tak diterkam anjing itu. Ia keluar dari balik semak-semak dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Di tengah-tengah kejaran anjing _bulldog_, Temari berpikir untuk mencari pertolongan dari seseorang, 'Tapi siapa! Siapa! Pantai ini kan sepi!'

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Anjing itu masih mengejar Temari dengan penuh nafsu. Berpikir dan berpikir, akhirnya Temari pun mendapat akal, "Ah iya! Minta tolong pada orang 'itu' saja!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Wanita berkuncir empat itu berlari dan hampir kehabisan nafas sampai ia tiba ke tempat yang dituju.

"Yang di sanaaaa! Tolong akuuu!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Orang yang di teriakinya pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Toloooong!" Temari terus berteriak di tengah gonggongan anjing galak, sedangkan pemuda yang di minta pertolongan membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri menunggu kedatangan wanita berkuncir empat.

Tak lama, Temari menghampiri pemuda berambut nanas lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, "Tolong aku! Anjing _bulldog_ itu mengejarku!" kata Temari panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda itu.

"I-iya iya! Aku akan mengusir anjing merepotkan itu!" pemuda berambut nanas tersebut menurut. Ia mencari-cari benda di sekitarnya, meraih potongan kayu panjang dan runcing sebagai alat pengusir anjing. Wujud _bulldog_ semakin terlihat jelas dan mulai mendekati keduanya yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

Raut wajah Temari kelihatan pucat, pemuda berambut nanas pun mulai bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berhadapan dengan sang anjing galak. Beberapa detik kemudian _bulldog_ itu mendekati pemuda berambut nanas, "Hayo! Mau coba melawan, ya! Hah!" katanya sambil mengacungkan tongkat kayu yang ia pegang. Entah jurus aneh apa yang di keluarkan pemuda itu. Anjing tersebut lari menjauhi keduanya seakan ia seperti melihat hantu. Temari pun merasa lega dan menghela nafas panjang setelah sosok anjing itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Terima kasih, ya." Temari menunduk-nunduk cepat pada sang penolong.

"Iya, sama-sama. Hahhh, merepotkan." kata pemuda itu malas. Ia menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Uhm anu, perkenalkan namaku Temari," wanita berkuncir empat tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk berjabat tangan, "Namamu siapa? Boleh kutahu?"

Tangan pemuda itu pun terulur dan menjabat tangan Temari, "Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal."

Wanita berkuncir empat pun tersenyum semakin lebar dan tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Temari menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan kanannya, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku senang saja bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Shikamaru mengangguk tersenyum, "Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di pinggir pantai situ?" usulnya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud.

"Hmm boleh juga."

.

Temari dan Shikamaru pun duduk di pesisir pantai lalu memandangi lautan yang di penuhi oleh gerakan-gerakan ombak. Temari terlihat tengah menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus melewati sela-sela tubuhnya. Tangan lentiknya sesekali bergerak membenarkan posisi poninya yang agak panjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau penduduk baru di sini, ya?" tanya Temari.

"Yahh, aku baru pindah dari kota yang cukup jauh dari kota ini." jawabnya memandang langit tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Shikamaru menoleh ke Temari.

"Tahu dong. Aku 'kan penduduk sini. Aku akan segera tahu mana penduduk baru, mana yang tidak."

"Ohh.."

"Kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan hal besar. Ayah hanya bosan tinggal di kota lama dan akhirnya dia memutuskan pindah ke sini sejak sebulan yang lalu bersamaku." jelasnya.

Entah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, bibir tipis Temari kembali terukir senyuman simpul, "Semoga kau betah ya, Shikamaru." katanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk sekali, "Ya, mudah-mudahan," tak lama pandangan Shikamaru tertuju pada teropong kecil yang di kalungkan di leher Temari, "Lalu, teropong kecil yang kau kalungkan itu untuk apa? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa itu?"

"Eh? I-ini…" Temari sadar dengan barang yang ia bawa. Malu, kedua tangan Temari segera melepaskan teropongnya dari leher lalu menyembunyikan itu di belakang tubuhnya, "B-bukan apa-apa kok. Aku orang yang senang melihat pemandangan pantai setiap hari. M-makanya aku membawa teropong kecil ini kemanapun aku pergi agar bisa melihat pemandangan lebih jelas." Temari tertawa garing sambil tersipu malu. Kalau sampai dia mengatakan teropong ini untuk menguntit Shikamaru kan tidak mungkin? Dalam sekejap, persahabatan yang Temari inginkan akan punah jika Shikamaru tahu hal ini.

"Hm? Jadi kau suka melihat pemandangan pantai, ya?" kata Shikamaru disusul dengan anggukan cepat Temari, "Aku juga suka sekali pemandangan pantai." lanjut Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut nanas tak lama terlentang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Kalau bersantai seharian di pantai, rasanya pikiranku jadi tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu ketenanganku di sini. Pemandangan ini justru membuatku semakin betah. Suara gemuruh ombak, bunyi sahutan burung-burung laut, angin semilir pantai, pasir putih, kerang dan sebagainya di sini membuatku merasa seperti bagian dari diri mereka juga," Temari tak menimpali sepatah kalimat pun. Ia hanya melihat Shikamaru menjelaskan kesenangannya, "Setiap hari, setiap waktu aku selalu ke sini untuk menikmati pemandangan pantai. Tak kusangka aku bertemu orang yang mempunyai hobi yang sama." Shikamaru memandang Temari yang sedari terdiam.

"Penjelasan tepat. Pantai memang selalu membuat perasaan terasa begitu tenang." timpal Temari asal sambil mengangguk. Yah, sebenarnya Temari sama sekali tidak menyukai pantai. Ia ke sini kan karena sosok pemuda yang sekarang ia temui, Nara Shikamaru. Agar omongannya terkesan nyambung, Temari terpaksa bilang kalau dia menyukai pantai. Lagipula itu juga sebagai alasan agar Shikamaru tak curiga dengan teropong kecil yang ia bawa. Padahal ia ke sini hanya ingin menguntit kegiatan sehari-hari Shikamaru. Fiuh, hampir saja. pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, yang menyebabkan aku sering ke pantai bukan pemandangan ini saja." kata Shikamaru.

"He?" Temari mengangkat kedua alis matanya tinggi-tinggi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul lalu berdiri dari posisi santainya, "Lihat," telunjuk kanan Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah pesawat yang kebetulan melintas di langit laut. Pandangan mata Temari seketika mengikuti arah yang Shikamaru tunjuk, "Pesawat. Alasan inilah aku ke sini setiap hari. Aku suka sekali pesawat." sepasang mata Shikamaru terus tertuju pada laju pesawat itu hingga wujudnya terlihat mengecil dan tenggelam di antara awan-awan tebal. Setelah pesawat tersebut hilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru kembali duduk dekat Temari.

"Aku senang memperhatikan pesawat dari pantai agar aku bisa melihatnya terbang lebih lama. Kalau aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku, maka aku hanya bisa melihat sebentar laju pesawatnya." kata Shikamaru.

'Sudah kuduga. Ternyata dia memang menyukai pesawat.' batin Temari. Ia memang menduga kalau pemuda berambut nanas ini menyukai pesawat. Tebakannya tak meleset sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyukai pesawat?" tanya Temari ragu.

"Karena," Shikamaru mengukir pasir putih dengan telunjuk kirinya kemudian menatap Temari, "Kita bisa melihat dunia hanya menggunakan pesawat. Dan menjadi seorang pilot adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil."

"Mimpi yang hebat."

"Terima kasih," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, kurasa impian itu takkan terwujud bagiku. Mungkin saja menjadi seorang pilot hanyalah sekedar omong kosong."

"O-omong kosong? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku bukan dari keluarga kaya. Melanjutkan pendidikan saja tidak. Sejak ibuku pergi meninggalkanku dan ayahku selama-lamanya, aku berusaha tidak menyusahkan ayahku," Temari terdiam mematung. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru berasal dari keluarga kecil dan single parent, "Makanya, menjadi pilot sepertinya hanya menjadi angan-anganku saja. Yahh, meskipun aku tahu banyak tentang pesawat, tapi tetap saja tak mungkin bagiku. Merepotkan. Bukankah pilot itu harus pintar?"

Hening.

"Tidak. Semua itu mungkin saja terjadi padamu, Shikamaru," kata Temari. Tak lama, tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu kiri Shikamaru, "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Jika orang tersebut terus berusaha, kerja keras, dan pantang menyerah, semua akan terjadi sesuai keinginan kita. Aku percaya kok!" Temari tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya.

"Terima kasih, Temari."

Temari mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong keluargamu masih lengkap?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, masih. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan kedua saudara laki-lakiku."

"Wah, beruntung sekali. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan, ya."

Temari kembali mengangguk, "Suatu hari kau juga akan mendapat kebahagian yang lebih dariku, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Tanpa menunggu hari esok pun aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan karena bisa bertemu dan menjadi temanmu."

"S-shikamaru."

"Jujur saja. Kau adalah teman pertamaku di kota ini," kata Shikamaru, "Sejak aku ke sini, aku selalu merasa sendirian. Tak seorang pun yang mau bermain denganku. Dulu di kotaku yang lama, teman-temanku juga tak banyak. Bisa di hitung berapa banyak teman yang mau mendekatiku seperti ini."

"He? Apa kau sependiam itu?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang baru. Karena aku selalu merasa minder dengan perekonomian keluargaku. Aku takut mereka justru menjauhiku karena kondisi keluargaku yang kekurangan."

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi, Shikamaru," kata Temari, "Karena kau tidak sendirian lagi. Kalau kau pikir orang-orang akan menjauhi karena kekuranganmu, aku tidak begitu. Justru aku beruntung bisa berkenalan denganmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi sahabatmu. Selama-lamanya."

"Trims, Temari. Aku senang sekali kau masih mau mendekatiku."

"Aku juga, Shikamaru." Temari tersenyum, kemudian membenarkan kunciran rambutnya satu persatu, "Apa aku boleh ke sini menemanimu setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Kita kan sahabat?"

Temari tersenyum lagi. Sesuai permohonannya, akhirnya Temari bisa berkenalan dengan Shikamaru dan menjadi sahabat pertamanya. Yah, meskipun itu berkat kejaran anjing _bulldog_ sih. Tapi setidaknya permintaannya di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi sahabatnya, batin Temari.

.

Sejak pertemuan itu, Temari dan Shikamaru jadi sering mengobrol. Temari ke pantai menyusul Shikamaru di tempat biasa setelah pulang kuliah. Keduanya berbincang-bincang hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sore hari. Hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin dekat. Bisa dibilang mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Pertemanan Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan sangat baik dan ini sudah bulan ke-6 mereka bersahabat.

"Shikamaruuuu!" teriak Temari dari kejauhan.

Yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia menunggu sahabatnya berlari mendekatinya sambil duduk menikmati pemandangan pantai.

"Bagaimana kuliah merepotkanmu hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru saat Temari duduk didekatnya.

"Bukan merepotkan tahu!" Temari mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Meskipun banyak tugas kuliah yang banyak. Tapi aku tidak mau bilang kalau kuliah itu merepotkan. Seperti hari ini, aku kembali mendapat banyak tugas dari dosen. Tapi aku harus tetap bersemangat, kan?"

Shikamaru mencibir lalu mendengus, "Ya ya ya, aku mengerti," ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan memandang langit yang dipenuhi awan tebal, "Temari." panggilnya.

Temari menoleh.

"Apa mungkin kita bisa terus bertemu seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Wanita berkuncir empat tertawa kecil, "Tentu, Shikamaru. Bahkan sampai kita punya cucu. Hihihi."

"Aku harap juga begitu. Hehehe. Pasti menyenangkan, ya."

Temari hanya balas mengangguk. Bersahabat dengan seorang Nara Shikamaru bukanlah hal yang buruk. Temari benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Ia berharap hubungan pertemanannya dengan Shikamaru takkan pernah putus sampai kapanpun.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Temari.

"Tidak mau, ayah!" bantah sang anak pada ayahnya yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tidak ada kata tidak! Ayah tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kita pindah dari kota ini secepatnya! Tidak ada alasan apapun!" teriak ayahnya. Sang ayah meneguk sedikit sisa kopi susu yang ada dicangkir berwarna hitam di depannya.

"Tapi ayah!" sebelum Temari hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ayahnya lebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya, "Kau ikut dengan ayah atau mulai besok kau bukan lagi menjadi anak ayah!"

Temari tak mendengarkan ocehan ayahnya. Cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang makan dan masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan membawanya pergi dari kota bersama keluarganya. Pekerjaan ayahnya membuat ia harus menuruti dan meninggalkan kota tercintanya. Kota dimana ia bertemu bersama Shikamaru si pemuda pantai itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Shikamaru. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlentang di atas ranjangnya lalu memeluk guling erat-erat sambil memandang langit kamarnya, "Kalau aku pindah keluar kota, nanti Shikamaru akan sendirian lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hhh, apa aku menetap di kota ini saja, ya?"

Beberapa menit ia bergumam, tak lama Temari menguap dan tertidur lelap malam itu.

.

"Apa! Pindah keluar kota!" seru Shikamaru. Kedua bola matanya membelalak hebat ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Temari siang itu. Entah hatinya terasa shock mendengar sahabatnya akan meninggalkannya.

Temari mengangguk lemas. Matanya terlihat sendu. Jelas kalau dia tak mau pindah dari kota ini, "Iya. Tadi malam ayahku tetap memaksa kalau aku harus pindah secepatnya."

"…"

"Apa aku tinggal di sini saja, ya? Agar aku bisa menemanimu di kota ini." kata Temari.

Dahi Shikamaru mengerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Shikamaru," Temari menelan ludahnya, "Aku, aku akan menetap di sini agar kau tak sendirian lagi. Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Temari," Shikamaru mendekati sahabatnya lebih dekat, kemudian tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu Temari lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau jangan berfikir begitu."

Temari tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibir manisnya. Ia hanya terdiam, tetapi sepasang matanya masih fokus melihat wajah Shikamaru.

"Sahabat sejati bukan berarti kita harus bersama setiap hari, bukan? Meskipun harus berpisah jauh, sahabat sejati yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah melupakan temannya. Sahabat sejati akan selalu mengingat temannya meski mereka harus berpisah."

"…."

"Karena itu, walaupun kau pindah dari kota ini, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, Temari. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu sampai kapanpun di sini. Di pantai ini."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru," air mata sedikit menetes dan membasahi pipi Temari. Sebelah tangan kanannya kemudian mengusap-usap pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya, "Rasanya aku jadi tenang sekarang. Aku jadi percaya kalau kita akan bertemu lagi meskipun mungkin butuh waktu lama."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, "Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku akan terus menunggumu di sini walaupun menunggu adalah kegiatan yang merepotkan bagiku."

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Temari meninju pelan bahu kiri Shikamaru, "Dasar kau ini. Selalu saja bilang merepotkan. Hidup itu tak semerepotkan itu tahu!" katanya tersenyum.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa lalu mengajak Temari bermain ombak hingga waktu menunjukkan sore hari.

.

Lima hari setelahnya keluarga Temari tengah bersiap-siap pergi untuk meninggalkan kota ini selamanya. Temari membantu ibunya memasukkan barang ke dalam mobil bersama kedua adik laki-lakinya. Tak lama Temari mendesah. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan mendapati Shikamaru di balik tembok dekat pagar rumahnya.

'Shikamaru?' batinnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Temari menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Hai, Temari." sapa Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum simpul, "Aku pikir kau takkan datang."

"Tch. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang? Kau itu mau pergi, sudah seharusnya aku ke sini, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, ya. Hehehe."

"Anu, Temari," Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kita akan menjadi sahabat selama-lamanya, kan?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar parau dan ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau mau kukatakan berapa kali agar kau mengerti? Kita sahabat dan aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Hm?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, "Iya, memang. Tapi aku takut saja kau akan melupakanku setelah tinggal di sana."

Wanita berkuncir empat menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku ini sahabat sejatimu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sahabat sejati itu takkan pernah melupakan temannya satu sama lain. Benar, kan?"

Shikamaru kembali mengangguk.

"Temari! Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak ibunya dari kejauhan. Mobilnya tengah bersiap untuk keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"Iya bu, sebentar lagi!" teriak Temari, "Nah, Shikamaru. Aku mau pergi. Ingat, jika aku kembali ke sini dan bertemu denganmu, kau sudah harus menjadi seorang pilot yang hebat. Cobalah kau mendaftarkan diri untuk bekerja sebagai pilot. Siapa tahu saja kau bisa diterima karena pengetahuan tentang pesawatmu itu? Aku percaya kau pasti bisa, Shikamaru. Jangan pernah menyerah sebelum kau mencobanya. Mengerti, kan?" jelasnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Setelah ini aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan itu. Dan kau juga harus sudah sukses saat kita bertemu suatu hari nanti."

"Begitu dong! Kalau kau sudah berhasil menjadi pilot, kau harus mengajakku keliling kota, ya? Kalau perlu keliling dunia. Ehehehe.."

"Hahhh, dasar merepotkan. Tapi yahh, kita lihat saja."

"Iya… uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!" Temari membungkuk sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru cemas.

Temari menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya batuk biasa kok."

"Begitu, ya. Jaga kesehatan dong."

Wanita berkuncir empat mendengus, "Berisik. Kau yang seharusnya jaga kesehatan. Jangan terus bermain di pantai, nanti bisa masuk angin!" ejeknya tersenyum.

"Hahaha…. enak saja. Aku bukan orang yang gampang sakit tahu!"

"Temari!" teriak ibunya kembali.

"Tuh! Ibumu sudah memanggilmu lagi." kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa meraih mimpimu. " Temari berkata seyakin-yakinnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanan di depan wajahnya untuk memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Temari. Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik."

Tak lama, Temari berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru yang masih berdiri sedari tadi. Wanita berkuncir empat itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ketika mobil Temari melaju pergi.

"Selamat jalan, Temari!" teriaknya.

.

Sudah setahun sejak Temari pergi meninggalkan kota bersama keluarganya. Shikamaru, saat ini ia telah berhasil menjadi seorang pilot. Dengan pengetahuan yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia bisa diterima dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkan sejak dulu. Lebih tepatnya kini ia telah sukses. Ini sungguh keajaiban luar biasa.

Ia tak pernah lupa datang ke pantai untuk menenangkan pikiran jenuhnya walaupun hanya sebentar setelah pulang kerja. Kebiasaannya yang dulu dilakukan tak pernah ia lupakan sama sekali. Kehidupannya sudah jauh lebih baik dan ia tinggal di rumah cukup besar bersama ayahnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia tak melupakan Temari, sahabatnya. Ah iya, Shikamaru juga sebulan sekali menerima _e-mail_ dari Temari. Entah ia menanyai kabar Shikamaru atau soal pekerjaan. Temari pernah bilang kalau sekarang ia bekerja sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Temari senang sekali saat mengetahui Shikamaru telah menjadi pilot. Kau hebat! kata Temari di _e-mail_nya.

_Kita bertemu di pantai tanggal xx bulan xx jam xx siang hari. Jangan lupa, ya!_ Kalimat itu Temari katakan di telepon pada Shikamaru sekitar sebulan lalu. Shikamaru menyetujuinya dan tentu tak sabar ingin menemui sahabatnya.

Siang itu sesuai janjinya dengan Temari, Shikamaru pergi menuju pantai seperti biasa. Kebetulan juga pekerjaannya tak padat hari itu. Shikamaru berjalan santai di atas jalanan berpasir menuju tempat favoritnya. Sesekali ia menendang-nendang butiran pasir yang ia telusuri. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jeans berwarna hitam. Rambutnya pun masih diikat tinggi-tinggi seperti buah nanas. Tak ada perubahan dari dirinya kecuali pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalnya.

Shikamaru kemudian duduk dan tiduran sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang. Sepasang matanya memandang tajam ke arah langit. Sampai sekarang, ia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan Temari. Karena ia dan Temari telah berjanji satu sama lain kalau mereka akan bertemu hari ini. Lebih tepatnya saat mereka sudah sukses dan mencapai cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru benar-benar tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Temari meskipun ia dan Temari telah menjadwalkan waktu bertemunya di pantai tempat mereka berdua biasa berbicang-bincang dulu.

Pemuda berambut nanas mendesah, "Temari…. sekarang wajahmu seperti apa, ya." gumamnya.

Merasa bosan, Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju laut. Ujung-ujung kakinya menyentuh gelombang ombak-ombak kecil yang maju kemudian bergerak mundur lagi. Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya lalu mencoba menghirup udara pantai dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara pelan-pelan, "Jujur saja. Saat kau pindah keluar kota, aku merasa akan kehilanganmu untuk selama-lamanya. Aneh, ya? Padahal kau cuma pindah kota saja." katanya sambil memainkan air laut dengan kedua kakinya.

Siang hari berlalu. Sekarang pukul 17.00 sore, tapi sosok sahabatnya masih belum terlihat dimatanya. Apa dia lupa akan janjinya waktu itu? pikir Shikamaru. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemas dan semakin tak enak memikirkan Temari. Hatinya terasa bergejolak aneh. Kecemasan yang merasuki dirinya juga tak biasa. Namun ia tak peduli. Shikamaru berhenti bermain air dan kembali duduk di bawah pohon kelapa.

Beberapa menit setelahnya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, bermata hijau laut, dan bertato 'Ai' didahinya menghampiri Shikamaru, "Selamat sore." sapanya. Suaranya terdengar datar dan begitu dingin bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Pemuda yang disapanya menoleh, "Sore. Siapa kau?" Shikamaru pun berdiri tegap.

Langkah pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut semakin dekat dan berhenti di depan Shikamaru, "Benarkah kau Nara Shikamaru?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Be… benar. Siapa kau? Dan ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Namaku Gaara, adik Temari," tak lama pemuda berambut merah itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari jaket hitamnya lalu memberikannya pada Shikamaru.

Kedua mata Shikamaru memicing setelah membaca pemilik surat itu, "Surat Temari untukku?"

Gaara mengangguk sekali, "Benar. Itu surat yang Nee-san tulis untukmu. Lebih tepatnya surat yang dibuat sebelum dia meninggal."

DEG!

Shikamaru menoleh cepat ke arah Gaara. Air mukanya berubah drastis. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan jelas ia terlihat shock mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan adik Temari, "Me… meninggal? Apa maksudmu? APA!"

Raut wajah Gaara tak berubah meski suara lawan bicaranya meninggi. Ia tetap bersikap tenang dengan wajah datar, "Tenanglah. Aku belum menjelaskan semuanya padamu," dahi Shikamaru mengernyit. Ia mencengkram kuat surat ditangannya hingga terlihat lecak tak karuan.

"Temari Nee-san… dia mengidap penyakit mematikan dan meninggalkan surat itu untuk diberikan kepadamu hari ini," Gaara mulai menjelaskan, "Nee-san menulis surat setelah ia menelponmu tiga hari setelahnya. Penyakitnya kambuh dan semakin parah, dia terpaksa harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Seminggu kemudian Nee-san meninggal dengan surat yang ia pegang di tangannya. Tanggal, bulan, dan tempatnya ia tuliskan di dalam surat tersebut."

Shikamaru terdiam tak bergeming sedari tadi. Kedua matanya masih terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergemetar dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Surat Temari yang ia pegang pun digenggam semakin kuat, "Bohong… kau bohong, kan! Mana mungkin Temari pergi secepat itu! Ia masih muda dan aku yakin dia tidak punya penyakit!" pekiknya.

"Penyakit mematikan bisa menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu," Gaara menimpali, "Nee-san kemungkinan telah lama menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Bahkan sebelum kami pindah ke kota sekeluarga. Nee-san orang yang tak pernah bercerita apapun meski ia mendapat masalah besar sekalipun."

DEG!

Jantung Shikamaru kembali berdegup kencang. Seketika ia ingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Temari sebelum sahabatnya pindah keluar kota. Shikamaru masih ingat ketika Temari terbatuk begitu keras di depannya. Saat itu Temari bilang hanya batuk biasa. Ternyata semua itu cuma kebohongan darinya. Temari sebenarnya mengidap penyakit berbahaya dan kini telah merenggut nyawanya. Nyawa sahabat tercintanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Nee-san seperti itu. Nee-san tak terlihat bagaikan orang sakit. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat bersemangat dan bersikap biasa pada kami semua." kata Gaara.

Hening.

"Baiklah, aku harus pamit. Aku ke kota ini cuma untuk menemuimu dan memberikan surat peninggalan Nee-san padamu. Maafkan Nee-san jika selama ini dia punya salah denganmu." tanpa aba-aba, Gaara menunduk lalu berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru yang masih terdiam lemas.

Ketika sosok adik Temari tak kelihatan, perlahan Shikamaru membuka penutup amplop suratnya lalu meraih kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Ia mendesah panjang sebelum matanya fokus membaca isi surat dari sahabatnya.

_Halo, Shikamaru! Apa kabar?_

_Aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

_Selamat yaa.. akhirnya kau bisa juga menjadi seorang pilot._

_Aku senang sekali kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu._

_Kau hebat, meskipun kau bukan orang yang kaya._

_Setidaknya impianmu amatlah tinggi dariku._

_Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apa cita-cita yang ku inginkan nanti._

_Mungkin kau pikir aku orang yang bodoh, ya?_

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua itu memang benar, lho._

_Aku selalu iri pada orang yang punya impian yang tinggi._

_Ehm, sebenarnya sih aku tak mau kalau aku tak punya cita-cita._

_Memangnya siapa sih yang tak ingin punya cita-cita?_

_Apalagi kalau mereka bisa meraih mimpinya menjadi kenyataan seperti dirimu._

_Oh iya, meski aku tak punya cita-cita, namun keinginanku sudah tercapai, lho._

_Mau tahu tidak?_

_Keinginanku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu dan menjadi sahabatmu._

_Sebenarnya teropong yang ku kalungkan waktu itu untuk mengintip kegiatan sehari-harimu._

_Maaf ya aku berbohong padamu. Habis aku malu kalau aku bilang kalau aku menguntitmu._

_Kalau aku bilang padamu pasti kau akan marah besar dan kita pasti tak mungkin menjadi sahabat._

_Maaf ya, Shikamaru. Hehehe.._

_Tapi jujur saja, setelah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh aku sama sekali tak menyesal._

_Aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru._

_Ternyata kau bukan pemuda biasa, melainkan pemuda yang menakjubkan bagiku._

_Aku beruntung, Tuhan masih mau menyempatkan diriku untuk berkenalan denganmu lebih dalam._

_Hari-hariku entah kenapa begitu terasa bahagia setelah itu._

_Sampai kapanpun kita tetap menjadi sahabat sejati bukan?_

_Aku masih ingin menikmati hari-hari bersama denganmu._

_Tapi penyakit mematikanku tak mengizinkanku bertahan lebih lama._

_Tiga hari setelah aku menelponmu tubuhku ambruk seketika dan aku langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit._

_Rasanya benar-benar tak enak menjadi seorang pasien._

_Tubuhku harus menerima suntikan dan beban dari alat-alat dokter._

_Kalau kau melihatku pasti akan bilang, "Merepotkan!" benar, kan? Hahaha.._

_Aku kesal, kenapa harus aku yang menerima penyakit ini?_

_Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?_

_Padahal aku baru saja menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya._

_Apalagi aku baru saja menjadi sahabatmu._

_Dunia memang tidak adil, ya._

_Oh iya, Shikamaru._

_Aku senang sekali pemandangan pantai._

_Ternyata memandangi pantai setiap hari dalam waktu lama tak buruk juga, ya?_

_Aku merasa hatiku sangat tentram dan tenang setelah menghabiskan waktu di sana._

_Aku juga jadi suka pesawat berkatmu._

_Wujud pesawat yang melintas terlihat sangat indah jika dipandang dari langit laut._

_Eh? Bukankah kau berjanji ingin mengajakku keliling kota dengan pesawat?_

_Aku ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan dari atas langit denganmu._

_Sayang, hal tersebut tak sempat terwujud untukku._

_Ehm, tapi sebenarnya itu tak perlu kau lakukan sih._

_Kalau aku mati nanti aku justru bisa keliling kota, bahkan keliling dunia dengan roh tubuhku._

_Benar, kan? Hehehe…_

_Shikamaru.._

_Maaf jika aku tak bisa datang ke pantai tempat biasa kita berbincang._

_Padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu agar kita bisa saling bertemu kembali._

_Aku ingin melihat sosokmu yang mengenakan seragam pilot._

_Pasti keren, bukan?_

_Hmm, Shikamaru.._

_Apa kau ingat tanggal dan bulan apa yang aku tetapkan untuk bertemu denganmu?_

_Ingat tidak?_

_Itu kan tanggal dan bulan saat kita pertama kali kita bertemu dulu._

_Yahh, kupikir itu adalah hari istimewa bagiku._

_Kuharap bagimu juga merupakan hari istimewa._

_Hahaha.._

_Shikamaru.._

_Jadilah pria yang hebat, ya._

_Kumohon jangan bersedih kalau aku meninggalkanmu selamanya._

_Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih._

_Kau adalah pria yang kuat._

_Kau pasti bisa melewati berbagai rintangan tanpaku._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Shikamaru._

_Maaf jika selama ini aku tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu._

_Maaf, Shikamaru…_

"Te… temari." Shikamaru menunduk lemas. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Tangan kanannya kembali mencengkram surat dari sang sahabat sekuat-kuatnya. Ia berlutut, kedua telapak tangannya menahan tubuhnya. Tetesan air matanya jatuh membasahi pasir. Shikamaru masih tak percaya akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dan takkan kembali selamanya. Penyesalan Shikamaru begitu terasa pedih. Seandainya ia tahu kalau Temari mengidap penyakit mematikan, ia pasti akan membantu sahabatnya. Hari mereka yang di awali kegembiraan, justru harus di akhiri dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

**The End**

Arghh! Fic cacat nan aneh! Maaf kalo endingnya jadi gaje gini.

Buat **'Aka' no 'Shika'** gimana ficnya? *lirik2*

Maaf ya gak bisa bikinin fic lemon T^T

Fic ini dibuat sebagai bayarannya.. hiks

Semoga suka yaa (amin)

Mo ga diterima jg gak apa" T^T

Review membangun sangat saya nantikan dari readers dan author semua!

Terima kasih banyak :D

**24.07.2010**

**01.15 AM**


End file.
